


Casual dates with Alana HC list

by srslyitsnina



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Casual, Dates, Gay, Gen, ZOE - Freeform, alana beck - Freeform, dear evan hansen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslyitsnina/pseuds/srslyitsnina
Summary: now is the time to seize the day





	Casual dates with Alana HC list

•dates are a tough thing to plan  
• t o u g h

•she’s always busy

•just even if it’s sitting together at lunch

•that’s tough, she’s usually doing something

•but there are days she has nothing and will sit with you at linch

•but that’s another HC list

•A N Y W A Y S

•you guys both have a calendar app and you share a calendar that the both of you mark if you have something

•but on those rare days

•that you get to go on small dates

• (you save big dates for special occasions: birthdays, anniversaries, and every other award winning [she wins a lot, okay?])

•you guys go to bookstores

•you go to secluded places and read romantic poems and passages

•it’s so cute and the people in there think it’s so cute,

•because you’re sitting cris-cross applesauce and softly reading to each other with stupid-in-love grins

•another casual date is go

to a cafe

•you both order and sit at a small booth

•people think that you’re adorable all cuddled up, drinking from cups and stealing kisses

•you play I spy, you count the hipsters, it’s fun 

•you both get the same thing every time, so as soon as you both walk in, the barista gets it ready

•another casual date is a picnic at The Orchard (she stole the idea from Connor. _Thanks Connor_ )

•you bring the cheesy red gingham blanket with a wicker basket and lay it near THE tree (it’s where you carved your names with hearts. Connor and Evans is the tree next to it _Again, thanks Connor_.)

•you also bring cute finger foods and fruit (a lá High School Musical)

•during the eating, you discuss books, tv show’s, and music

•(both of you aren’t allowed to talk about school, because it’s stress and it can remind of something you need to do and leave...... it’s forbidden$

•after you eat, you play hide and go seek among the trees

•then you just lay on the blanket, cuddling and looking at clouds

 

 

......


End file.
